Sombra
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: O que realmente é ser uma sombra... HB para Milly


**Disclaimer:**

**- Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertence, absurdamente.**

**- Em itálico estão definições de **_**Sombra**_** para Jung, um conceito psicológico de uma parte da personalidade presente em cada um.**

**E pra quem não sabe, Hiei significa "a sombra que voa".**

**Para Milly, um HB arrancado das horas vagas (agradeça por meu pé ter torcido! Rs). Espero que você goste, de verdade, e escreva logo o seu!**

* * *

**Sombra**

oOo

"_A Sombra é o núcleo do material que foi reprimido pela consciência, e envolve todos os desejos, memórias e experiências que são rejeitadas pelo indivíduo..."_

oOo

-Hunf!

-Você é um grosso!

Hiei apertou os olhos, vendo a guia espiritual dar-lhe as costas, com os punhos cerrados e, com certeza, aquele bico emburrado nos lábios. Sorriu, sem perceber.

O que ela queria mesmo? Hiei não lembrava, mas fosse o que fosse seria idiotice. Qualquer coisa vinda daquela baka onna só poderia ser alguma tolice. Então, ele sempre dizia não, para depois ver que ela resmungava, xingava, ia embora...

-Hiei...

E é claro, ela voltava. Botan sempre voltava.

Irritante.

_­­_-Eu já disse que não, onna.

-Nem... se eu pagar você?

-Você não tem nada a me oferecer, baka onna.

E era naquela hora que Hiei já começava a se xingar internamente. Porque ele sabia que Botan ia chantagiá-lo com algum doce ningen, ou algum artefato bastante inútil do Mundo Espiritual. Qualquer coisa que, definitivamente, ele _nunca _precisaria.

Então ela levantaria os olhos rosados em sua direção e pediria com toda manha do mundo que ele para seja lá onde estar com ela, Yusuke e os outros.

E ele, implacavelmente, ouvia sua mente simplesmente dizer _não._

-Por favor, Hiei... eu...

-Chega, onna! Eu vou!

Alguma coisa na boca do koorime sempre desvirtuava totalmente aquela única palavra. Era tão difícil um não?!

E a sua mente simplesmente parava, de raiva e estupidez, enquanto ela sorria.

oOo

_"A Sombra representa aquilo que consideramos inferior em nossa personalidade e também aquilo que negligenciamos e nunca desenvolvemos em nós mesmos."_

oOo

Hiei abriu os olhos, sentindo alguma coisa bater no tronco da árvore onde repousava. Abaixou a vista, percebendo aqueles cabelos azuis se embaraçando no vento.

Esperou alguns instantes, até que a onna começasse seu discurso, mas ela não o fez. É claro que deixar de ouvir aquela voz alta e estridente não era nada desconfortável... só... bom não era normal.

Não que Botan fosse normal, ao ver do koorime. Mas tanto silêncio vindo dela... Quase cinco minutos, e ela ainda estava quieta. Hiei continuou a esperar. Nada.

Não era ruim, era? Ela finalmente tinha cansado de falar tanta asneira... Não era isso. Aquilo não devia ser um bom sinal.

Não era ruim, certo?

Não.

Era enlouquecedor.

-Onna, se não tem nada pra fazer aqui, dê o fora.

Botan não respondeu. Ficava ali, parada recostada ao tronco da árvore, silenciosa enquanto olhava para o nada.

Hiei estreitou os olhos, e continuou esperando. O que mais ele devia fazer?! Ela não podia escolher ficar louca em outro lugar?

Ela não podia simplesmente ser triste longe dele? Aquilo era tão perturbador. Hiei não era uma boa companhia, não era um bom amigo e definitivamente não era o mais indicado para alegrar alguém.

Ele nunca teve alguém a quem cuidar. Simplesmente, não era algo que ele deveria sabia fazer. Então por que ninguém fazia a onna entender isso!?

-Hoje... está mais frio, não está?

-Hunf.

-Eu... – ela respirou fundo, mirando o chão. - Eu tenho certeza... está sim.

Hiei desceu de seu lugar, pousando ao lado da guia. Tirou sua blusa, e jogando nos ombros dela.

-Se sabe que está frio, não devia sair por aí sem uma roupa. Sua baka.

E voltou para o seu galho.

O vento frio não lhe incomodava. E logo abaixo de si, um riso fino segurado, e logo aquela voz alta e estridente começou a falar, sem parar e sem que ele desse realmente ouvidos.

Como devia ser.

oOo

"_A Sombra é, via de regra, vivida em sonhos como uma figura escura, primitiva, hostil ou repelente..."_

oOo

-Você não é tão ruim assim, como você pensa.

-Onna, não me force...

-Oh, me desculpe senhor assassino e mal encarado... blá blá blá...

-Onna!

Botan soltou uma gargalhada, se virando para o koorime. Como ele havia chegado ali? Passando aqueles dias quentes, andando ao lado dela?

Ele era tudo aquilo que dissera e mais. Um demônio terrível, com um passado negro e sem vínculos, que vivia sem motivos e sua única forma de sobreviver era destruir todos que lhe incomodassem... Como alguém podia ser tolo de duvidar disso?

Como alguém como ela podia simplesmente ignorar tudo isso?

Botan não ligava. Andando com ele, assim, despreocupada. Sem pensar que ele podia feri-la. Acreditando que ele, na verdade, a protegia, por simplesmente estar perto dela.

Mas ele... Hiei era apenas o que sempre foi.

Não podia ser nada além daquilo que sempre foi...

-Você não sabe nada, onna.

-Ei, Hiei, eu sei de uma coisa.

-Hunf, e o quê, onna?

Botan ajeitou os cabelos atrás da orelha, mordiscando o lábio.

-Eu acho... acho que eu gosto de você, baka koorime.

oOo

"_Entretanto, a Sombra é uma parte integral de nossa natureza e nunca pode ser simplesmente eliminada. Uma pessoa sem Sombra não é uma pessoa completa, mas uma caricatura que rejeita a mescla do bom e do mal presente em todos nós..."_

oOo

Não era uma questão de entender.

Porque se ele parasse um único minuto entendendo o que fazia ali, parado na porta dela, ele simplesmente não estaria lá.

Hiei odiava bater em portas.

-Hiei?

Os olhos rosados, arregalados, sem dizer para ele se estavam felizes ou desapontados. Hiei cerrou os punhos, frustrado.

Botan não era o tipo de _coisa_ que ele conseguia entender.

-Onna... você precisa me explicar umas coisas.

-Agora?! – ela se defendeu, nitidamente vermelha.

-Agora.

Aquilo era difícil. Já não bastava estar ali, já não dizia o bastante?

Enquanto entrava no apartamento, Hiei reconduzia mentalmente tudo que tinha que fazer. Como mandar a onna explicar aquela coisa que "achava" sobre ele... e depois...

Depois ele tinha algum plano, mas já não lembrava mais.

Botan fechou a porta atrás de si, colando-se nela.

-O que você precisa entender, Hiei?

Ele se virou, percebendo os cabelos azuis e jogados sobre os ombros dela.

Ficava bonito nela.

-O que... o que você viu num senhor mal encarado para gostar?

As bochechas de Botan ficaram em brasa, e ela mordeu o lábio.

Hiei sorriu. Ver _nela_ era tão mais fácil...

-Eu levaria muito tempo pra te explicar, Hiei.

-Eu não pretendo ir embora tão cedo, onna.

Botan sorriu para aqueles olhos vermelhos e sérios do koorime.

Não havia muito mais que precisasse entender...

oOo

"_Olhamos para dentro e tentamos saber o que realmente está lá, por isso, lidar com a Sombra é um processo que dura a vida toda..."_

oOo

**OWARI**


End file.
